


Freckles, Stars, and LEDs

by supernovainparadise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also for the desperate desire to have aliens remove me from this world, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, IN SPACE!, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired in part by the Dragon launch by NASA and Space-X, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Gavin Reed, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, So it isn't an alternate universe in that regard, Space Flight, Technically everything here fits within the realm of canon, We all deserve some escapism right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Connor failed his mission by walking away from Hank on that rooftop, and as such, he was certain CyberLife would replace him. Instead, due to Markus's success in a peaceful revolution, Cyberlife made the last-minute decision to send him as far from Detroit as they possibly could; onto a luxury spacecraft, where he would function as a security droid.Gavin's half-brother thinks he desperately needs a vacation, and so instead of sending him to the Bahamas like any normal rich sibling would, Elijah books him a suite on Space-X's newly built "space cruiser", where he runs into an android he never thought he'd encounter again.The question is; during Gavin's month-long trip aboard the spacecraft, can he put his own anger (and inferiority complex) aside once he realizes that the RK800 is far different than he ever expected?
Relationships: Connor & Elijah Kamski, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Male Character(s), Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Casseiopia

**Author's Note:**

> _Noun- 1: a northern constellation between Andromeda and Cepheus, 2: the vain wife of King Cepheus who would boast about her unrivaled beauty, chained into the stars by the Greek god Poseidon_

Gavin groaned and dragged a hand through his brownish hair, purposefully avoiding the earnest gaze of his (slightly) older half-brother, as Elijah smiled at him, waiting for an actual response. He glanced down at the holographic brochure and the ticket in his hand, and huffed out a breath of air, silently wondering what sort of strange power had brought him to this exact moment. What god forced this upon his sorry ass? What did he do to deserve-

No, he knew exactly what he did to deserve this. He could make an alphabetized list if he really wanted to.

Of course, most people would not see getting handed a ticket for a one-of-a-kind experience as a negative thing, but Gavin wasn't most people. The ticket was a boarding pass and room reservation for a suite upon the Draco Infinitum, Elon Musk's newest invention, and easily the most talked-about of the century. It was essentially a cruise ship, a sizable city, in _space_. Everyone wanted a ticket on board, and tickets for a normal room on the lower decks were incredibly expensive. Gavin would have to save up for years to afford even that much, and yet his billionaire brother had just handed him a room key to what was easily the best room on the entire ship. A luxury suite. Gavin quietly thought that Elijah was one of the only people on earth (or off of it) who could afford such a thing.

Gavin glanced at the holographic brochure, it's purple tones and spacey background almost looked like they gave off light. The image of the ship sat in the center, a slick and modern looking thing, all sharp and aerodynamic edges in massive size. Gavin quietly wondered at it, thinking back to the fact that the first commercial launch to involve humans was back in 2020, less than twenty years ago. Gavin graduated High School the year after.

 _Technology doesn't stop for anything, does it..._ he thinks to himself, before finally forcing himself to meet his brother's blue eyes. "Why this?" he asked, in a tight voice as he waved the brochure.

"I thought you could use a solid getaway, somewhere far from our own earthly problems," Elijah explained, smiling softly and tucking his arms behind his back. "Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. How cool is that?"

Gavin looked up at Kamski and felt his throat go dry. He had only just managed to reach out and repair his relationship with his half-brother. He was terrified of wrecking it again, of disappointing him. Funny, given that Gavin was technically younger. Shouldn't it be Eli who worried about disappointing him? (Not that he ever had. Gavin would never say it aloud, but he was proud of everything Eli had ever did, proud to have him as a brother...)

"It's really cool." Gavin agreed, which wasn't a lie. It _was_ a pretty damn cool gift. And yet, it was the last thing that Gavin wanted right now.

He couldn't quite pinpoint _why_ ; anyone else would've been ecstatic, why wasn't he-?

Oh. Right.

 _Him_.

Last thing he'd heard, the android had been transferred as a security detail to the Draco Infinitum, and Gavin was perfectly happy to have him that far away. No more plastic detective to swoop in and kick him out of the job he'd worked so hard for, no more annoyingly perfect android to drag everyone's attention to, to leave Gavin even lonelier than he was before...

And now, the chances of encountering one of the people Gavin had firmly decided he would be happy never seeing again had just increased tenfold. But the excited gleam in his brother's eye, coupled with the fact that he would probably never get this chance again...

How could he say no?

So he forced a smile upon his face, looked his brother firmly in the eyes and said, "I can't wait."


	2. Aquila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Noun- 1: a constellation on the celestial equator, 2: the Latin term for "eagle", 3: the carrier of Zeus's lightning bolts in Greek mythology_

The ship was far more intimidating than the brochure had gotten even close to showing. Sharp, metallic edges, and great panels. Massive atomic-powered engines, and what looked like solar sails, hundreds of times bigger than any sailboat's own cloth sails, were tucked tight against the body. The rich and wealthy and very lucky milled around the interior of the space gate, the only one in the world, tucked on the very edge of Miami, Florida. Gavin would have felt completely out of place if it wasn't for the few people who stared up in silent awe that had clearly won some sort of contest or lottery to get tickets aboard. According to what he'd read online, the ship only docked for about a week, then left for a month before returning to Earth. The Draco Infinitum could, hypothetically, produce enough power to keep it in space for billions of years, but it stopped for full checks and any necessary repairs or updates during that week, as well as thorough cleanings. The website still boasted that the majority of its crew and upkeep was provided by androids, but there was an addendum that said that they were all paid

Gavin didn't buy that, but whatever. None of his business.

Apparently emergency repairs and such could be done on the fly where necessary, and any internal repairs were done quickly without the knowledge of the passengers. It functioned on the same laws as international waters and apparently had it's own "security team" that would reinforce these laws. It was this security team that had caused Gavin's trepidation in the first place, but he forced himself to push it back as he joined the line designated on his ticket, which was easily the quickest, and full of the richest people.

He reached the front pretty early on, and the female android working the desk didn't even bat an eye. Gavin quietly wondered if she was deviant or not, but handed over his ticket. She examined it, then stamped it, and nodded.

"Ticket accepted. Please speak to the clerk on Deck 7 to claim your room key."

Deck _7?!_ How many decks did this thing have? Gavin took a look back up at the ship and decided he didn't want to know. At least, not at the moment. He took his ticket back and made his way onto the ship.

Somehow, the interior was just as impressive as the exterior. The main atrium was flooded with people and androids, and circular decks spread up into the body of the ship. But even the sheer mass of people didn't come close to filling the space. The center of the atrium was dedicated to a large tree, that Gavin was certain had to be fake... No living thing could grow to that size, not naturally. As he got closer to the tremendous trunk of it, he could see a soft violet glow seeping from the bark, reflecting off the black and white walls and the glass that made up the space, complete with modern and luxurious furniture. No expense had been spared.

Navigating the ship was surprisingly easy, and Gavin soon found himself on deck 7, standing behind only one other guest (who he was pretty sure he vaguely recognized...), before they stepped aside, nose high in the air and heels clicking against the marble tile. He handed his ticket to the android behind the desk, feeling out of place and nervous with his worn leather jacket and kinda beat-up suitcase and duffle bag that contained his luggage.

He thought he saw the android's eyebrows raise a bit at his ticket, but it merely handed over his room key and stashed the ticket somewhere with a stellar (practiced) smile. "Enjoy your stay on the Draco Infinitum, sir."

Gavin merely nodded in return, and accepted the key, glancing at the room number printed neatly onto the surface... Suite number 3. He quietly wondered how many suites were even on this thing, but instead of asking followed the signs down the tiled hall to his room... He merely had to place the key near the handle, and the door _clicked_ softly as it unlocked. Gavin reached up and pushed the handle down, fully expecting this to end up being some kind of wild prank...

And instead walked into the most luxurious, sleek, modern room he had ever seen. And he had been in his brother's house.

The room he walked into seemed to be the living space, with a small kitchenette (he says that, but it has a stove, an oven, a full-sized fridge and freezer, a dishwasher, a sink, a coffee maker...), a massive couch with a fake fireplace and large curved TV mounted over it, and a window against one wall, looking out onto the landing pad right now, but he imagined that once out of the pull of the Earth, it would instead look out into the vast void of space. The colors were different from the rest of the ship so far, in charcoal and cream instead of stark black and white. Gavin noticed two doors leading off the room, and he examined the room on the right first. It was about the same size as the master bedroom in his (one bedroom) apartment, with a Queen sized bed, a small closet that wasn't quite a walk-in, and a moderate-sized bathroom. It was easily nicer than Gavin's bedroom at home, but he still quietly hope that it wasn't the master bedroom.

Luckily for him, the other room proved much more fruitful.

A massive circular bed sat in its own podium, raised above the rest of the room. Another larger window covered one of the walls, and there was a comfortable couch positioned in front of yet another TV. There was a large walk-in closet, with more space than Gavin would ever need, and the bathroom could fit at least 10 people comfortably, with a large jacuzzi, an open shower, and two incredibly fancy sinks.

In short, it was the nicest room he had ever stayed in. Gavin took a brief minute to hang up his clothes on the provided hangers and set up the small number of personal belongings he had brought... His tablet, his phone, both their chargers, his own pillow, a blanket he hadn't slept without in years... The pillow and blanket looked a little out of place in such a luxurious and expensive space, but Gavin was loath to part with them. He knew he would sleep better between the two of them.

Just as he finished getting all of his things together, a voice came on over the loudspeaker. It was too smooth and perfect to be human, so Gavin assumed it was either an android or automated;

"Passengers of the Draco Infinitum; we are about to initialize liftoff. While the process has been streamlined to be as smooth as possible, you may feel some turbulence while the ship pulls out of the Earth's gravitational pull. We apologize for any discomfort caused by this, and would like to thank you for choosing Space-X for your flight."

God, she made it sound like they were merely on some sort of fancy airplane, and not the most sophisticated spaceship of all time. He glanced out the window, and couldn't help but take a seat nearby to watch the spaceship leave the atmosphere. He felt like a child on a plane for the first time, nose pressed against the windowsill as the plane gathered speed and took off. This was similar, but also very different... There was a great hum from the engines, and then the ship began to hover, similar to a helicopter, before rising into the air and gaining speed far more rapidly than any plane he had ever been on. Within moments, they were in the clouds... above the clouds... He could see the light reflecting off the planets, the edge of the blue, and the slightest curve of the world... The sky was slowly transitioning from blue to dark green, to deep black... The curve of the Earth was clearly visible now, a great never-ending sphere... And as they pulled back, stars began to blink into existence, and Gavin could see gaps in the clouds, revealing both land and sea far below him. He could see the shape of the continent he had just left...

He thought he knew what it meant to have his breath taken away, but he had never experienced anything like this. Never watched Earth grow this small beneath him, so small that he had to squint to make out the area he thought might be his hometown of Detroit.

A slight rumbling shook the ship for a moment, and Gavin realized they were leaving Earth's magnetic field behind. He was, truly, out of this world. And as the universe began to envelop the spacecraft, Gavin quietly wondered what he would see over the course of the next month.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally the blurb defining whatever celestial object the title is will be in the summary of each chapter, but I put it in the notes because of the setup of works on AO3. Usually the title will have some foreshadowing or connection to the plot.


End file.
